1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet supply apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a sheet supply apparatus having a mechanism for conveying, for example, an original sheet or a recording sheet having predetermined size.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, facsimile systems has been widely used even in general homes, and, thus, higher additional functions have been requested. Among these functions, particularly, facsimile systems having an automatic sheet supplying function wherein a cut sheet (sheet having a predetermined size) can be used in place of a heat-sensitive recording sheet roll which has mainly been used in the prior art have been proposed.
In such facsimile systems capable of using the cut sheets, structural mechanisms driven by motors include an original convey means for conveying an original to a reading portion, a recording means for recording an image on a recording sheet, a sheet supply means for separating the recording sheets one by one and feeding the separated sheet to a recording means and the like. In order to drive these means in a predetermined manner, in the conventional facsimile systems, respective drive motors (stepping motors), drive circuits and drive power sources are provided for the original convey means, recording means and sheet supply means, respectively, to control these means independently.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional facsimile systems, if the sheet is jammed in a condition that the sheet is pinched between a sheet supply roller and a separation pad of the sheet supply means, in order to remove the jammed sheet, the jammed sheet must be pulled along a sheet conveying direction, or be pulled along a direction opposite to the sheet convey direction when it is difficult to pull the sheet in the sheet conveying direction. Although it is easy to pull the sheet in the sheet conveying direction, it is difficult to pull the sheet in the opposite direction, because the sheet supply roller is connected to a sheet supply motor via gears and a stopping torque of the sheet supply motor is great. Thus, it is considered that the separation pad can be released from the sheet supply roller. However, this results in cost-up and spacial inconvenience.